Talk:Sesame Street Video Player: Current Clips
delete I nominate this for deletion. It was adorable of us to think we could keep it up to date, but that's just not how the internet works. Is there anything we need from it before it gets nuked? —Scott (message me) 17:08, May 14, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not sure about deletion. I agree with you, but I'm wondering if we could just change namespace (Muppet Wiki or Sandbox) since it still has a use as a master list for us, but you're right that it's not something we can keep fully accurate for our readers. That or just paste the whole list here on the talk page, but there's enough info that I dislike the idea of just deleting it. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 17:17, May 14, 2012 (UTC) ::It feels like broken info. It can't ever be complete, and we're not even consistently linking to the relevant information. The only useful purpose I could have seen would be documenting those clips that have been removed, and the only one I can think of, Hillary Clinton on Sesame Street, isn't even included here or on its companion page. Why not leave the list-keeping up to them? —Scott (message me) 17:38, May 14, 2012 (UTC) :::Again, I'm not arguing for keeping this as a proper article for readers. But for us, for our purposes in knowing what they have since while their search functions and tags have improved, it still needs work. I really don't see that as a problem, however we choose to do so. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 18:07, May 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::I agree with Scott. But I think moving it to a Muppet Wiki or user namespace just for historical and research purposes seems to make the most sense. -- Brad D. (talk) 13:07, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Here's another one that we were linking to on The Seven Dwarves that has since been removed from their site. —Scott (message me) 11:52, June 1, 2012 (UTC) :The video wasn't deleted; there's an issue with the link. It's happened on some other pages (like the Hurricane episodes). - Oscarfan 21:55, June 1, 2012 (UTC) The Street Sings Sunny Days I don't know if this is just a weird glitch, but did "The Street Sings Sunny Days" recently get deleted but put back up? Because I noticed that it was under the "Recently added" section at the top, but it appears to have already been released before, as shown here. Wattamack4 16:20, February 6, 2010 (UTC)Alex :It wasn't. The website just does that sometimes. I don't even see it in Recently Added. - Oscarfan 16:24, February 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Really? That's weird... it's doing that to me, and this is what I'm talking about. But if it's just a glitch, then I can see why. Wattamack4 16:28, February 6, 2010 (UTC)Alex :::And BTW, just one quick question: Just so I'm sure, I know there HAVE been some clips that were removed like 123 Sesame Street (song) and See the Signs, but when they're removed, they're usually permanently removed (as in never to be put back up on the site), right? Wattamack4 18:28, February 6, 2010 (UTC)Alex ::::Definitely yes on "See the Sign." The Brown thing was a policy decision to dissasociate Sesame from him. We don't know for sure about the Wonder clip, and it's quite possible that the latter was part of a deal that expired. This often happens with cable networks that ran shows their parent companies didn't own outright, and now occurs with online services like Hulu or NetFlix instant viewing and even Amazon purchase downloads: they have a license to broadcast or make the show/movie available for a certain period, and when it expires, they generally can't renew immediately. That's just a guess but since Sesame owns the footage but not the song, and it's very doubtful they'd have just stuck it on without any clearances, it's likely they made a deal to license the song for online use for so long. So it may or may not surface again online (but it's more likely than on DVD, where music rights issues extend for as long as the DVD is in print and more money is at stake on both sides). -- Andrew Leal (talk) :::::I always thought the deal with rights issues on 123 Sesame Street was because Stevie Wonder disproved on having the song he made released anywhere (despite in being released on a 2003 album). That's my guess, though. Wattamack4 04:26, February 11, 2010 (UTC)Alex Somebody come and play video I looked on Sesame Workshop's video player earlier on "Somebody Come and Play," sung by kids in a choir. Was that the latest Joe Raposo tribute song of his? (UTC)Masterpiecetheatre4